


Marshmallow Goodness

by Ver (verloren1983)



Series: Blind_Go Chat Drabbles [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru has a bit of an accident...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> More chat drabbles. The prompt for this one is, of course, "marshmallow goodness." ....yeah, I have no idea either. XD

When Akira walked into the kitchen, at first all he could see was white. He frowned. "Shindou?"

Part of the white moved suddenly.

"Shindou? What the hell..."

"It's not my fault!" Shindou's voice cried out. "It... it exploded!"

"What exploded?" Akira asked, frowning again. He touched some of the white and found it to be a fluffy, kind of sticky substance. He grimaced. "On second thought, I'm not sure I want to know."

"Cake," Shindou's voice spoke again.

"So this is..."

"Marshmallow."

"Oh."

Akira dipped his finger into the white again, revealing Shindou's lips, and put the marshmallow in his mouth before kissing his rival.

"I'll help you clean up."


End file.
